


obi-wan kenobi, the jedi code, and other things anakin has misunderstood [art]

by wrennette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: artwork to accompanyObi-Wan Kenobi, The Jedi Code, and Other Things Anakin Has Misunderstood
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 236
Collections: Star Wars Big Bang 2020





	obi-wan kenobi, the jedi code, and other things anakin has misunderstood [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaineyDay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineyDay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Obi-Wan Kenobi, The Jedi Code, and Other Things Anakin Has Misunderstood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998378) by [RaineyDay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineyDay/pseuds/RaineyDay). 



_Obi-Wan moved back over to the desk as well, standing near Cody to point out the routes and strategies he and Anakin had been discussing. But he didn’t move away once he’d finished. Anakin’s eyes narrowed._

_Was he reading too much into that? Obi-Wan and Cody were friends who worked well together. They felt perfectly comfortable being in each other’s space. That didn’t have to *mean* anything. Anakin was comfortable stepping into Rex’s personal space as well. But something about the way they stood seemed more… intimate than it needed to be._


End file.
